You Gave Me Nothing!
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: In this sequel to Window Repairs, Discord goes to Tartarus and confronts Tirek over how he tricked Discord into believing nothing was more valuable than friendship.
1. Reflections of a Troubled Draconequs

Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic," or its characters. They are property of Hasbro and DHX Media.

"You Gave Me Nothing!"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Discord sat in his thinking tree, continuing to reflect on the events with Lord Tirek. Although he had been forgiven by Princess Celestia for his actions, he still felt a sense of guilt in him that needed to be purged. It was a guilt that was fueled by anger, anger that Discord had been carrying inside of him. Ever since he was reformed, Discord had learned that once he had a friend, he would not want to lose it. When he encountered Tirek and heard what the demonic centaur had to offer, he enforced the lesson he learned while he was being reformed.

Unfortunately, it was for the wrong reasons as Tirek had not only offered him his friendship, but also the freedom to cause chaos. It was a decision that Discord had come to regret for the rest of his life and he wanted nothing more than to see Tirek again and give him a piece of his mind. Producing a television with his magic, Discord showed the moment where he and Tirek captured Fluttershy and her friends in Ponyville.

"How could you do this?" he heard Fluttershy say on the television, remembering how he had hurt her feelings while they were inside the cage. "I thought we were friends."

"Oh, we were," sneered Discord on the television. "But Tirek offered me more than just tea parties. Surely you can see that?"

"I didn't, I really didn't," sobbed Fluttershy into Applejack's arms.

Discord couldn't take anymore and shut off the television and made it disappear. Seeing what he had done had made him sick to his stomach. He knew that he had caused a lot of damages and that Tirek was a main cause of it.

In the days following Tirek's re-imprisonment, he had dedicated himself to try and fix everything that he had broken. Recently, Discord had been in Canterlot to try and restore all the stained glass windows he had desecrated with his chaotic magic. It was during this time that he was confronted by Princess Celestia and he explained to her why he did what he did.

"Discord?" called a timid voice and Discord looked down to see Fluttershy coming towards his tree.

"Coming, my dear Fluttershy," replied Discord, trying to hide what he was doing. Floating down from the tree, he approached Fluttershy and hugged her like a normal friend would. "What brings you here?"

But, Discord could see that Fluttershy looked concerned and knew that she was going to catch on his feelings eventually.

"I've just been worried about you, Discord," said Fluttershy, looking up at the ex-master of chaos. "Ever since Tirek was sent back to Tartarus, you've been acting…different. Would you care to tell me what's wrong?"

Discord let out a heavy sigh and flew off to a nearby cliff that overlooked the site where Twilight and Tirek had their fight, not far from Celestia and Luna's old castle. The sun was just about to set as Luna was seen using her magic to raise the moon. Fluttershy followed Discord to the cliff and sat down next to Discord while she listened in to what Discord had to say.

"Sorry, I've been acting strange, Fluttershy," sighed Discord, looking out on the landscape. "It's just that I can't stop thinking about what I have done while I was allied with Tirek. That moment where I imprisoned you and your friends in that cage, well, I just can't get it out of my head."

Fluttershy knew exactly what Discord was talking about. Up until the moment Tirek betrayed Discord, she felt like Discord had stabbed her in the back. All the times that they had together had seemingly gone out the window and Discord would once again become an enemy of Fluttershy and her friends.

"But, you did apologize for what you did," remarked Fluttershy, looking back to her friend. "I'm pretty sure most of Equestria has forgiven you."

"Not everypony will forgive me," sighed Discord, sadly. "Twilight's brother from what I hear, wants me to pay dearly for what I've done. But, there is something else that I feel like something needs to be done."

"What? What do you have to do?" asked Fluttershy as a gust of the cold sunset wind blew at them. In an effort to keep Fluttershy warm, Discord produced a scarf and placed it around Fluttershy's neck.

"I would like nothing more than to go to Tartarus and express to Tirek my feelings about being used," replied Discord. "All I ever wanted was a true friend, Fluttershy. I realize now that you and the other pony friends of yours are the true friends I have been searching for. Tirek needs to know how I feel."

Of course, deep down, Fluttershy was against the idea and wanted to object to the idea of Discord going to Tartarus alone. After all, she remembered that Twilight and the other princesses had gone there to offer him a chance of being reformed like Discord, only for Tirek to coldly denounce the idea and proclaim that he would rather stay in Tartarus than befriend the creatures that his brother had. But Discord was her friend and that she would much rather honor Discord's wishes than argue with him about this idea of his.

"I wouldn't go if I were you, Discord," said Fluttershy. "But, if that is what you want then…"

Fluttershy had trouble finishing her sentence, but knew that she had to let Discord do this. All her life, she had always been the timid one and the recent encounter with the Breezies taught her to be strong and let events come and go as they please.

"I hope you understand what I am doing, Fluttershy," said Discord as they hugged together once again. With a snap of his fingers, Discord disappeared and left Fluttershy alone on the hill, determined to let Tirek know what he thought about being used.


	2. Confronting the True Evil

Chapter 2

"Confronting the True Evil"

After teleporting from the hilltop, Discord found himself at the gates of Equestria's basement determined to find Tirek and release his frustration on him. Discord knew that he had to be careful however, since Cerberus was on duty and that the three headed dog was more vigilant after seeing his mistresses' imprisoned here. Upon seeing him, Discord knew that there had to be a way to get past him.

"How do you distract a three headed dog?" he thought to himself and with a snap of his fingers, he transformed into Princess Celestia, although he had trouble trying to walk like the eldest of the alicorn princesses.

As soon as he approached the cell where Tirek was, Discord opened Celestia's wings and flew over to the three headed dog. Thinking that it was really Celestia, Cerberus bowed to the disguised Discord and backed away from Tirek's cell, allowing him to pass. Discord then landed and walked up to the cage, bearing the depowered centaur inside. Tirek had just coldly turned down an offer to be free and learn the magic of friendship, which sealed his fate and that he would spend the rest of his life in this prison.

"What are you doing here, Princess?" he huffed, his back turned from Discord's attention. "Have you come to persuade me again to befriend you pathetic ponies? My answer is still no, now get out of here and leave me alone!"

"Why do you think I came here to offer you friendship?" asked Discord, talking in Celestia's voice. "I've come to bring you a message from Discord."

Discord knew that if he was going to truly confront Tirek, he would have to get Tirek to turn around and face him face to face.

"Lord Tirek," said Discord in Celestia's voice, still stamping the front hoof. "I order you to face me at once!"

The weakened centaur would not move and using a carbon copy of his superior's magic, Discord forced Tirek to face him and this only made Tirek more annoyed as he was now staring at the supposed pony whom he had imprisoned in his place along with Luna and Cadence.

"Princess Celestia," he said mockingly. "I know why you are here. Have you come to gloat in front of me after my defeat? Had it not been for your youngest princess and her friends, I would have conquered Equestria as my own. So, if you are here to mock me, do it now and leave before I decide to take your magic again."

When the disguised Discord refused to move, Tirek snarled and attempted to activate his magic draining powers, but found that he couldn't do it. He tried again, but he failed and growled in frustration.

"What have you done?" he snarled, trying to still activate his draining powers. "What did you do to my powers?"

"Don't you remember from the last time we were here? It's not what I have done," replied the disguised Discord. "You lost your powers when you were returned here and you will never use your powers ever again."

But Tirek remained defiant, still determined to finish what he had started. He wanted to take the powers of the elder princess of Equestria again, but he couldn't and learning from what happened the last time Equestria's four princesses were here, he was still denying it. Tirek then began to focus all of his frustration on one particular ex-acquaintance, not realizing he was standing before him.

"You merely think I can never use my powers ever again, mare?" snarled Tirek, still remaining in denial about what had happen to him. "Had that pathetic fool Discord remained at my side, then I would never had lost them to begin with."

It was at this point that Discord decided to shed his disguise and extract his personal revenge on Tirek. After closing his eyes for a moment, he unfolded the large alicorn wings and glared at the weakened Centaur, chuckling slightly.

"If you are referring to Discord," chuckled Discord, starting to transform. "Then does he look something like this?"

At that moment, Discord shedded his disguise of Celestia and transformed in a slow and sinister way and Tirek watched as the body of Celestia melted and Discord rematerialized into his old self. Once he was fully transformed, he stuck out his lion paw and placed it on his ex-partner's throat. Tirek snarled at this and attempted to break himself loose of Discord's grip.

"I wouldn't waste your time struggling," seethed Discord, his grip growing tighter. "I am going to make you pay for what you made me do to my friends."

"Friends?" asked Tirek, a mocking smile coming onto his face. "You mean those pathetic equines who brainwashed you into believing the magic of friendship?"

Discord didn't take this well and used his magic to stretch out his arm rapidly and bang Tirek against the back of his cage very hard, finally releasing his grip on him.

"You are weak minded, Discord," chuckled Tirek, sensing that he could make Discord betray Equestria again. "Just like my brother, Scorpan. Why I used you once and I can use you again. Join me again, Discord, and you can reclaim your greatness. Unless, of course, 'pony errand boy' is the role you've always still wanted to play in this world."

But Discord was not going to fall for that trick again. He knew very well that the last time they had this exact conversation, it was the moment that Discord became an enemy of Equestria again. Instead, he remained defiant, simply staring down at Tirek.

"I don't associate with you, anymore," retorted Discord, glaring at Tirek. "I should never have listened to you, Tirek. You turned me into a monster and made me hurt my friends! These ponies gave me a second chance and you made me turn against them."

"Mind your manners," retorted Tirek mockingly, getting back onto his feet. "Just set me free and I will once again give you friendship and freedom to create the world of chaos that you set out to desire. Isn't that what you were born to do? To turn Equestria into a land of chaos?"

A part of Discord wanted to submit to Tirek's offerings again, but Discord would not let himself betray Equestria again and hurt all the ponies he had made friends with. He was going to finish what he had set out to do. He snapped his fingers and three long chains and shackles came onto three of Tirek's legs and the centaur struggled to move.

"Is this your answer?" cried Tirek, struggling to move because of the chains that now held him. "To have me shackled like the criminal that I am? I gave you friendship and freedom to do whatever you want and this is how I repay you?"

With those words, Discord began to grow angry and feeling that he was being mocked at by this creature, he finally said the words that were heard throughout Tartarus.

"Friendship?" replied Discord, his voice rising. "You didn't give me friendship, you didn't give me freedom, you didn't even give me magic, YOU…GAVE…ME…NOTHING!"

And at that moment, Discord, with glowing red eyes, raised his eagle claw and rose Tirek into the air, with only the chains around his legs holding him down from going any further up and two more chains appeared, shackling him on both of his arms. Tirek struggled to get himself free, but it wasn't going to be possible.

"Release me at once, Discord!" snarled Tirek, his eyes still locked on Discord. But, Discord was not budging and kept Tirek airborne.

"It's not going to happen, Tirek!" snapped Discord, still holding his grip. I was a fool to believe your lies about friendship and I am now going to finish what I had set out to do!"

Discord continued to levitate the demonic centaur for a few moments, but then he realized something that made him regret what he was doing. Discord asked himself whether this is what Fluttershy would want, to see Tirek suffer severely for what he did.

Yes, he was angry at Tirek, but actually physically harming him would mean absolutely nothing. It would cause more pain and suffering for Discord and his friends, which was something that they didn't need right now.

The glowing red eyes disappeared and he released his grip on Tirek, throwing him down to the floor of the cage very hard.

"Why should I do this to you?" sighed Discord, magically getting rid of the chains that were around Tirek's wrists. "It would mean nothing. This is where you belong now, in the depths of Equestria with only that three headed dog for company."

Without saying goodbye, Discord snapped his fingers and disappeared, not wanting to do any more harm…


	3. House of Chaos

Chapter 3

"House of Chaos"

By the time that Luna had raised the moon, Fluttershy was still standing on the edge of the hill overlooking the valley where Twilight and Tirek had their confrontation. The wind was growing stronger and the scarf that Discord made for her was not keeping her cool for very long.

"Discord's been gone for a while," she thought, taking to the air. "I think I'd better look for him."

So Fluttershy flew off in search of her chaotic friend and eventually came to the spot where Discord's thinking tree usually was. But to her surprise, it wasn't there and Fluttershy was wondering what Discord was up to. Before she could do anything else however, she suddenly disappeared and found herself in a strange realm where everything chaotic was taking place.

"You must have been wondering where I was, Fluttershy?" called a voice and the timid Pegasus came up to a house that kept turning upside down. Although she wasn't sure if she could forward, Fluttershy could see that it was Discord's and flew over to it.

"Discord, are you in there?" she called, knocking on the door and the door opened to reveal Discord wearing a pink bathrobe and bunny slippers with a cup of what appeared to be coffee in his eagle claw. Fluttershy entered and she could see that something was troubling her friend. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, everything is fine," replied Discord, somberly, feeling exhausted from unleashing his anger on Tirek. "I'm just tired from my visit to Tirek's, that's all."

He then walked over and came over to his couch, sitting down while sighing heavily. Fluttershy then joined him on the couch and sat next to him.

"Care for a drink?" asked Discord, trying to perk up for his friend. When Fluttershy nodded, Discord snapped his fingers and his tall floor lamp walked over to the kitchen and brought out a cup of tea for Fluttershy, handing it to her like a butler.

"Why, thank you," replied Fluttershy as the lamp tipped its top and walked back to its normal spot. "Who knew furniture could be so polite? Must have been from all those lessons I taught you on manners."

Fluttershy took a sip of her tea and it was at this point she needed to find out about what happened in Tartarus. Normally, Fluttershy would keep herself in the dark about these kind of situations, but this was her close friend that was feeling down and she had to make an exception.

"Now," she said, looking up at Discord. "Care to tell me what happened in Tartarus?"

"You sure about that?" asked Discord, snapping a plate of cucumber sandwiches. "How about some cucumber sandwiches? I made them myself."

This didn't bode well with Fluttershy who was just about to use her stare on Discord in an effort to get him to talk. Realizing that he could not hide the truth any longer, Discord snapped away the sandwiches and let out a heavy sigh.

"All right, I'll tell you everything that happened," sighed Discord. "But, only because you asked me."

Fluttershy keenly listened in on what her friend had to say and Discord sighed heavily as he spun his revelations on what had happened.

"Well," he began, producing a small screen which showed what exactly happened in Tartaurus. "You see, I went into Tartarus because I was still feeling cheated by Tirek when he offered me power over friendship. I'd figure if I go down and show him how I feel, I could at least release some of that frustration. But, it wasn't to be."

Fluttershy's mouth then dropped when she saw the horrible shot of Discord using his magic to shackle Tirek's wrists to the cage and lift him up, almost as if Discord was going to do the unimaginable.

"Discord," she gasped, her voice filled with horror. "What were you doing?"

"Fluttershy, I couldn't control myself at that moment," cried Discord, trying to defend his actions. "I made a grave mistake by betraying Equestria to him. I had a chance to speak up, but I didn't and every little angry feeling I had inside of me came out."

Fluttershy could only stared with her eyes wide open as she continued to see the dark side of her friend play out on the tiny screen. With each moment she saw Discord torture Tirek with his magic was a moment that made her skin crawl. Tears began to form in her eyes and when Discord saw his friend cry, he snapped away the screen and pulled Fluttershy into a tight hug.

"Why would do that, Discord?" sobbed Fluttershy, crying into her friends chest. "There are better ways to assert yourself than that."

"I know, you're right, my dear Fluttershy," replied Discord, who was starting to get choked up himself. "But, that was something I couldn't control. He made me hurt you and your friends. It was because of me that Twilight lost her library, it was because of me the princesses got sent to Tartarus. All this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me. I wanted to correct what I did, but I took it too far."

Discord suddenly began to release all his emotions at that moment to and the two friends continued to cry out their sorrows for a good long while until Discord's floor was wet from all the tears they had produced. Once they had calmed down, Fluttershy let out a ragged sigh and spoke next.

"Discord, I forgive you for what you did," she gasped. "Not just for what happened, but for everything that happened when you were with Tirek. You were just misled and were played for a fool."

"I want you to know something, Fluttershy," he whispered, placing his paw to Fluttershy's cheek, raising it up to his face. "As of now, I am never going to live up to my name as the master of chaos. All my life I wanted to find a friend to call my own and I found it right here. You and your friends have given me friendship, you and your friends have given me magic and you and your friends have given me everything that I could ever ask for."

Touched by what she had heard, Fluttershy smiled as looked back up at Discord before the two friends embraced each other even tighter than before.

It was at this moment, not when Tirek had his moment of triumph, that Discord would vow to be a better friend and he was going to live up to that promise for the rest of his life.


End file.
